88 Days to The End
by PoKaBu-ChAn
Summary: It's Been 3 years. How did my whole life change in 2 days? No, How did /EVERYTHING/ change in 48 hours?
1. Year 0 Week 0 Day Negative 01

_88_ Days To the End.

* * *

7:34am- Thursday Morning- 00:20 Till' School drags me threw 8 hours of hell.

"CALLIE! GET UP!" My mother shouted from the kitchen, her angry shouts rumbling through the small house.

I groaned loudly, Furrowing my eyebrow in anger, before shuffling on my bed closer to the wall, pulling the white knit blanket over my head in attempt to disappear and somehow get more sleep.

"CALLIIIE!"

Obviously, My disappearing act wasn't working the way I wanted it to. For her to stop screaming I yelled back a response. "YES. I GET IT, I'M UP!"

About three moments later My mothers footsteps loudly and quickly made their way from the kitchen and through the hallway on their way to my room.I quickly jumped up from my position, throwing the blanket off to the side on the ground, And sat on the edge of the bed, and to make it look like I /Had/ been getting up, swiftly running my hand threw my hair to see the damage of the bedhead, My baggy T-shirt and pants were so comfortable. Why did I have to change out of them and go to school?

My mother flung the door open,Glaring over me as she saw I was up .Placing her hands on her hips she gave me a 'Hurry the hell up look' and turned out the door. She was probably looking forward to yelling at like she had else much to do.

I rose up to my tired and sore wasn't a good Idea for me to stay up 'Till 4am watching anime,But I couldn't look away from Mirai Nikki!I sighed, What an excuse.

I quickly grabbed my school uniform (White top and short gray plaid Skirt) And made my way to the bathroom. Quickly changing and ready-ing myself as my mother shouted harsh and rushing things at me through the door.

When I came out my little brother, Daniel, Was sprawled on the couch watching pokemon, Barely awake. That lucky little bastard didn't have to leave until 8:30 for school. I growled at him, and he gave me a dumb-founded look.

"LATE LAST NIGHT, IN SPRING VALLEY ILLINOIS, ANOTHER 3 DECEASED BODIES WERE FOUND." The elderly lady from the news reports flipped threw a few pappers "ALSO, A FEW SCATTERED IN NEW-YORK, ARISONA AND KANSAS." She looked directly at the camera "HERE'S REPORTER AYWASHIMA FOR A REPORT."

I hadn't noticed but my mother had made her way up to me with a piece of bread and a glass of handed it to me "That's the 9th time this week." She glanced at the Tv with a worried look but quickly looked away as they showed the mutually disfigured bodies of the victims. I nodded and look over at them.

Faces, Drained of blood and life. Terror stained on them from the last scene they had seen when they died. Rips, tears, bites, Chunks and limbs missing. From what I could see threw the police and sheets that blocked off the crowd and reporter from the bodies, The flesh was brown and .I chuckled to myself. You'd think If you went through a murder that gruesome you'd be pale white not an ugly tainted brown.

I looked back to my mom, the bread kept closely in-between my teeth to eat. "Dad at work?" I managed to ask with-out dropping sister had probably already left for school.

"Yea." She nodded and then looked at the eyes-widened and she quickly made her way to shove me from behind. "HURRY!You'll be late! Let's go!" She pushed me to the door.

I groaned. "OKAY! okay! I'm going mom!" I opened it after grabbing my bag. Walking out I turned around and smiled "I'm Off!"

"Bye!" My mom called.  
"Buie." My brother murmured through the couch fabric.

I closed the door hard and began running my way to my school, the fresh morning air stung my cheeks but it sure did feel good. Ah! I looked up at the growing bright sky as the sun rose. A few black and brown birds chirped their way through the sky speeding zig-zags through it. I stopped and smiled looking up at as they song their song.

They chirped excitedly and flew in circles happy for the new morning. My smile widened.

They continued crazy flight patterns.

Their chirps frenzied.

Slowly, I questioned their actions.

I soon realized they were panicking.

They were screaming.

My eyes widened as one flew strait twords my head a strong scream erupting from it's throat.

I ducked down dodging it. A bit shocked at the birds actions to attack had I done? I turned around once I regained my myself to see where the bird had went.

Only to have my eyes met with A walking puppet of stench and decomposing flesh.

My heart stopped. My brain stopped, My breathing stopped. Everything stopped.

As before me /STOOD/ the, Gasping, Drooling, Groaning, Rotting, Muckish corpse of my Un-dead sister.

"What?...No...You can't Be-..."The announcer eyes went from the side of the backstage,not visible from the angle of the camera, to dead-on center of the screen. Her eyes filled with dis-belief and worry. She coughed once before mumbling out in a raspy voice unusual from her normal loud and confident one. "I'm Anna Stevenson. And it was reported, at 7:27 this morning. Many Cities across the country were attacked by swarms of dead, walking, bodies of deceased loved everything in site." She grunted as her tears welled up in her now flickering eyes, she rose a hand to her face to wipe them away and then quickly put the papers she was holding down.

"They're...Zombies"


	2. Year 3 Week 12 Day 1

_88_ Days To the End.

* * *

_Click.  
Click.  
Click._

_P_ulling the stiff trigger of the gun no bullets fired. "Shit!" I growled threw clenched teeth. I ripped out the used case tossing it to the side and reaching down to my hip where another clip was stored on my belt, quickly shoving that into the chamber and resuming fire.

One by one the corpses dropped,The shots tearing threw their already decomposing flesh like wet paper. slower then others, stubborn beasts. I grinned, I was getting better at my up from my laying position on the ground where I had been camping,I fired a few more shots before turning around and making a run for it. Sprinting as I panted heavilly. I'm still not used to this get up and go thing,But I had let them get too close,Time to run for it.I turned around a few times to fire a few more rounds at the decreasing crowd of dead. After I assured their numbers were low I stopped turning back and focused all my energy on the twisting road in-front of me.

After A while I lost them. But I knew oh-too well, that there were more of them around every corner and not to let my guard down in the world I now live in. I held the gun tightly in my arms tight to my chest, ready to fire if needed. The cool metal pressing against my breasts. My feet thumping the ground while I ran.I found a large tree deep between two buildings that connected into a corner. I smiled and made my way over to it. Hiding behind the tree squished bewtween the two walls of the buildings.

I was hidden from sight.A nice,cool, and damp area with the shade of the tree and lack of sun. The cool breeze that drifted into the area was like heaven to my tired and hot flesh . Not to mention the day I had already had,It was my turn to go to the Market. And now, It was only 10:39 am, I had assured by looking at my '_Cellphone'_, and I'd already ran into 2 Herds and a couple Singles. The heat from the early summer day made their rotting flesh smell revoltingly harsh. Not that this whole place didn't already...

I panted trying to regain my breath. A few heavy breaths and it slowly became a steady pace. I sighed and leaned my weight against the thick tree. Off to the moist corner wall a few spiders and un-namned bugs, Or at least I sure as hell didn't know what they we're called, We're making their strange webbed homes.I smiled. Nice to know something still had a home...-

**_Rrrrrg._**

I Tensed and quickly cluched the gun as I pressed my back strait against the tree,pressing my eyes closed.I was so bored of this...

**_Rrrg._**

A small vibration made it's way up my leg and it slowly dimmed out as it went hight to my weist.  
Oh.  
It was my cellphone.

"Hey." I said as I rose the phone a few centimeters from my ear.

"What's taking you so long!"A aggitated familiar voice growled through the speaker.I've known that voice for as long as I can remeber. 6 years mabye? "I thought you've died or something! I was about to come looking for you!"

I sighed through a smile. "Yes, Nashell. I'm sorry." Nashell, was one of the few friends I still had left. And the director in my little survival group. Not to mention she worried the most about me. "I got caught up with a few...problems." I smirked.

A heavy heavy sigh from her and she continued. "You're too reckless." True as that was, I usaully did go looking for the beasts, But this time it actually was an accident! No point in arguing that though. "Anyway, Did you get the food?" she said in a overly-relived breath.

I shrugged my right shoulder which carried a heavy, old, ruffled army bag. Inside an assortment of quick foods Like ramen or rice and drinks. "Yeah." I replied.

The girl on the other end thought for a minute "How about anything from Lily?"

"Oh Yeah." I said rembering the fragile Market clerk from earlier. That girl was known as Lilly, and she's been helping me out these past few years, Passing on info and rumors from the rest of the planet. "She told me an Interesting story~"

"Head back then!Don't screw around." She huffed.

I sighed a bit bummed that my fun was being killed."Yeah,Yeah~"

The other end of the line clicked before i could hit the _End call_.The static of boken lines from the cellphone was dull and gave me a headache.I sighed and lowered the phone down to the belt on my knee. Placing the phone into it's patch on it, where it fitted securely.

I relaxed against the tree again. Closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

None of this would be like this if 3 years ago...I wouldn't have to risk my life getting food.I would've been lazing on my couch right now.A Second year of a private school.A seemingly perfect life.

I stood strait and walked my way back out into the open, the blazing sun suddenly burning down on me and the wasteland around. Blinding my sight that had become used to the dark corner.I squinted and rose a hand to my face. My fingers passed over my square-framed glasses, as I swatted the light blonde bangs from my vision.

The decaying earth around me where the grass had became a deathly brown and the air that was permently stained with the smell of death. It seemed like a scene from a movie. A solem girl alone straped with knives and handguns in a run-down town.

Only this was real, That girl was me.

I had to fight everyday just to survive to the next and I was so used to it by now. The three years I've been doing this, I'd become amazing at combat and my aim was increasing in skill as well. The people I knew, Yes we're friends but when it came down to it,We all knew it was one for all in this game and if a _Friend_ Needed to be sacrifised to survive, so be it.

Everything mightve been dying, But atleast I was alive.

The sun glazing down and the wind breazing through my hair.I smirked and let a chuckle leave my throat before heading off in the direction of my base in a sprint.

* * *

I walked through the seemingly empty parking lot of an old abandoned school. A few trees sprouting up from the cracked cement shading the area and keeping me in a cool state. I stepped carefully around the sticks and debri on the floor to avoid any noise-

**_Pwing._**

A _**Strong** _shot fired into the ground beside my left foot, nearly grazing my shoe nd almost blowing off my entire foot. "HEY! HEY!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air in a frenzy attempt for attention. "IT'S ME! DON'T SHOOT, I RISK MY LIFE GETTING YOU FOOD AND YOU GO AND SHOOT ME-"

"Gatcha' " A small familiar snicker sounded from the roof of the school.

I looked up to the sky only to be temporailrilly blinded by the bright rays of the eyes ajusted moments after and a new shine found its way to the center of my vision, The reflecting glare of the tip on a M1 Carbine. Following that, A bright dash of red hair and a perfect smirk.

"Holly" I sighed looking back to the ground in relief.

The girl slung the gun around to her back by the strap and rearanged hersel before jumping down with a Thump to the regaining herself from the junp she made her way over to me, her firery hair in a bun in the back of her head. "You actually thought I was going to shoot, Callie?" She chuckled a bit before rubbing her neck with her hand. "You never change. So easy to tease."

"Whatever,Be careful with that thing." I growled jokingly with a glare at the long gun carelessly slung around her shoulder. While gazing at it my eyes wandered to only to spot the bright red numbers imprinted on the high left of her neck.  
_25  
_

She shrugged her shoulders and then rolled her neck trying to stretch the tired muscles in her neck.

"You should hide that y'know." I said stuffing my hands to my pockets and sending a referring glace to her neck.

She grunted and narrowed her eyes, suddenly aggrivated by the subject. "Why? It isn't my day, Those stupid pricks can't do anything about my lable until the 5th day." Her voice harshened as he sentence continued.

I growled back in response seeing her point. "Still..."

"If anything" She interuppted ignoring my comment "You should get ready. Tomorows the 3rd, right?" She sent a observent glance down my body searching out for my lable.

I growled and turned the right side of my body to her, avoiding her spotting it. "They won't find it" When I saw her continue the glaces at me I added "Neither will you"

She grunted in defeat and I smirked.

"Let's go" She comanded gently as she turned back twords the school

I followed. Now concerned and feeling it a bit loose I used my right hand to pull the black leather strap glove back over the red ink, that was carelessly slipping out.  
_73  
_

* * *

I sat On the Windowsil over looking the rickity playground from the large windows of a dimly lit abandoned classroom. A few school desks tipped over on their side and a bunch of them baracadided near the LED lights that lined the ceiling were flickering if not already blown. The chalkboards were smuged with the remains of old plans drawn out with white chalk.

My attention switched to a slight creek from the front of the room. A familiar redhead and brunette walking in through the door frame, the wooden door, knocked down off the hinges and laying beside them followed a girl with blonde hair and boy with dark brown hair and glasses. Their expressions readable as tired.

I smirked and returned my attention to the outside world.

The boy came up to me and smiled "Glad to see you made it back okay."

I shrugged in response.

Nashell made her way to the front of the room, picking up the thin stick of chalk inbetween her index finger and thumb and pointing it at the green board. She looked over her shoulder at me.

I took a deep breath as I readied to tell them the story from Lilly. "Lately theres been rumors about a place where there's no zombies and food and everything grows like it used to."

Holly Cut me off "Theres always been rumors of places like that."

"Yeah, Doesn't mean they exist." Nashell added in.

"They usaully turn out to be traps set by the damn government for experiments." The red head said as she folded her arms.

I sighed and shrugged agrivated that I knew they were going to continue to interupt me. "Beats me."

The shy boy next to me spoke up. "Well... I've herd about it too." He squirmed a bit uneasilly when everyones attention shifted to him. "On the job yesterday, I herd a story about a guy who made it and gave a call out to one of the workers."

I looked down at him with a interested look. Seems like this wasn't another fucked up joke. I threw my head back speaking my voice up into the air "It's a utopia, Beautiful lakes, Homes, Eatible food, Other humans." All of that sounded too good. I glanced over at the others to see holly squirming excitedly I smirked and spoke again "None of those goverment _Pricks_."

Stephen finished my setence by namning the ellusive place. "Death Park, Nevada."

Holly rolled her shoulders. As a excited silence rolled over.

"You think it's true?" The redhead asked breaking the silence.

I smirked "Mabye...Mabye not."

Nashell turned her back to us and pressed the chalk to the board, a faint screeching noise that made me grit my teeth sounded as she traced out in large letters.

**_DEATH PARK NEVADA_**

"Do you think we'd make it pass the lablers?" Stephen asked in a worried tone.

the others shuddered at the thought of what would happen to us if we were caught trying to escape.

"My birthdays coming up and I know what I want." I said after a moment of thought.

I exchanged a look with each of them. Resting their thoughtsI spoke "Worth a try. Eh, gang?"


	3. Year 3 Week 12 Day 3

_88_ Days To the End.

* * *

9:25 am - Outskirts of our town - Metal electric gates

I placed my hands on my hips defeated as I stared up at the barbed wire adorning the top of the high netted gate. My backpack kept over one shoulder had most of my own survival supplies stuffed inside. The gun also slung onto my back completely packed with bullets and extra cases straped to my belt. My switcblade I kept tucked into the strap of my glove. A hand gun pushed into the gap between my belt and shorts fabric.

"Wasn't expecting this." I said looking up through my bangs at the top. I had herd a lot about the gates but having never left the center of the town I'd never actually seen them.

"Theyre for keeping the labled rats inside" Holly said with a aggravated grunt.

"Well...what now..." Stephen asked looking over the gate.

Spotting a rock next to my Foot, I picked it up and chucked it at the fence. The electricity buzzed through the wired metal of the fence coming off in sparks as it hit the rock which become lodged in one of the square gaps. The static from the now active fence made the hair on my arms stand I even tried to climb the fence I'd be shocked to death.I looked around the perimeter of the gate to see a few trees sprouting their way up the side of the fence intertwining through the metal that was charged.

"Oi, Lookie this" I said walking my way over to it on the dry savanna.I cautiously placed my hand on the park and a sudden sting ran its way from my palm all the way up my arm. I flinched and snatched away from the shock and sudden pain.

"Smart" Holly said with a sarcastic grunt. "You'll be fried if you try climbing that."

I sighed and put a finger to my lip. What stops electricity? Plastic, maybe? I surveyed the floor trying to find something to stop the flow of electricity.


End file.
